Control
by Starysky205
Summary: Connor Murphy knew there was one human with absolutely no defense against his powers, someone whose mind he could shape to his will; that human is Evan Hansen. So Connor must have him. ((I am so sorry)) (Now with fixed morse code!)
1. Rules

_ **[Bold]** : Thought/action has been altered (Something the person would've thought/done has been replaced by what Connor wants them to think/do)

_ _[Italics]_ : Thought/memory has been placed (Connor has fed a thought/ memory into a person's mind, that didn't exist there before)

_ _[ Underlined italics]_: Thought/feeling has been formed by the person based on something Connor changed or placed in their minds.

_ [Normal]: Thought/memory has been erased (Generally when they try to recall something, they only remember what Connor lets them keep; the rest is gone forever)


	2. Captured

You've just embarked yourself of a fucked up trip my dudes, like, literal brainwashing is happening, it's messed up.

This takes place immediately after Connor read the letter, so imagine him going 'nope' and instead of freaking out just pulling Evan to him mid-ramble.

* * *

2\. Captured

Connor crashed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Evan's still open mouth, Evan gets the taste of bitter chocolate and then his mind is blank. Connor pulls away as if checking him out.

What was Evan doing? Right, he had a bad day and_ Connor had kissed him; he had kissed him because they were_ **boyfriends** and Connor was trying to make up with him about this morning. Evan remembered the morning, Jared had been very rude to Connor, and Connor had snapped; Evan had been_ **caught in the blast** , so to speak, Connor hadn't meant it, Evan had_ _forgiven him_ , and Connor had kissed him.

As his mind settled on this, he missed Connor putting away a piece of paper, he gave his boyfriend a small smile which was returned excitedly before he was pulled into another kiss; Evan closed his eyes and kissed back eagerly, opening his mouth when Connor licked his lower lip, and letting his boyfriend explore his mouth with a content hum; the taste of chocolate invading his senses.

"Is your mom gonna be home?"

Evan shakes his head no, she was hardly ever home_ _but Connor would keep him company_ ; making sure Evan eats and_ _maybe even stay the night_.

"Want me to stay with you?"

"Yes! Yes, that'd be nice"

"Ok, I'll drive you"

Evan falls asleep in the car, tasting chocolate on his tongue

..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

 __ Evan is walking blindfolded, only not really, he just has someone's hands on his eyes, he realizes that the only reason he isn't panicking is because those are Connor's hands, and he's being led to a surprise; he feels a smile tug at his lips at the boy's antics. After walking for a bit they stop._

 _"_ _Ok, ready?"_

 _"_ _Connor please"_

 _Not only does he hear Connor chuckle, but he feels the vibration in his back, Connor releases him and he immediately misses the warmth, but he keeps his eyes closed._

 _"_ _You can open your eyes"_

 _Evan does so slowly and sees a clearing, there's a blanket set for a picnic basket included, and he turns to Connor who looks nervous._

 _"_ _Do you like it?"_

 _Evan feels himself beaming._

 _"I love it"_

 _Connor grins, takes his hand and pulls him to the blanket, making Evan laugh at his happy demeanor. They eat sandwiches, handmade by Connor, and talk about their plans for the future, Evan notes that most of their plans are made for two people, Connor grabs his hands._

 _"_ _Actually, there's something I've been meaning to ask you"_

 _"_ _Yeah?"_

 _Connor's blushing, hands shaking around Evan's; Evan smiles at him encouragingly and squeezes his hands._

 _"_ _Would you… would you be my boyfriend?"_

 _Evan feels overjoyed and he throws himself at him tackling him into the blanket._

 _"_ _Yes! Yes! Yes!"_

 _Connor laughs in relief beneath him and leans up to kiss him, Evan kisses back happily, and then it escalates, and Connor rolls them around so he's the one on top; Evan recalls feeling like this was right, like it was meant to be that way._

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

Evan wakes up to his boyfriend shaking him softly, an endeared smile on his face; he smiles back sleepily and is pulled into a slow but deep kiss, Connor's always finding an excuse to shove his tongue inside his mouth_ _and Evan likes it a lot_.

They kiss in the car for a good while before Connor suggests they go inside; Evan steals one last kiss and agrees, and Connor looks at him like he's the most beautiful thing in the world.

His boyfriend carried him to the house; Evan_ **melts into his hold giggling brightly**. Connor actually carries him all the way to his bedroom, where he places him in bed and climbs on top of him; re-starting the make out session they began in the car_ _he'll never get tired of this_.

After a long while exchanging wet kisses, Connor drops down beside him and pulls him close_ **Evan curls into him happily and falls asleep**.

..-. .- -.- . /-.. .-. . .- -

 __ Evan is asked out by Connor Murphy junior year, he says yes and can't help but tell everyone he cares about; that is to say, his mom and Jared._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Connor takes him to the movies on the first date; he brings Evan flowers and pays for everything, like he's trying to convince Evan that he's worth it._

 _They chat while they wait, getting to know each other and it should be awkward, but conversation seems to just flow between them. The go quiet during the movie but Connor takes Evan's hand in his, and Evan intertwines their finger, happy that the darkness is hiding his blush._

 _Of course he accepts going on a second date, and every single one after that._

Xxxxxxx

 __ After dating for a week, Evan gets his first kiss right before they say goodbye for the night; he has to lean his weight into Connor because his legs have stopped working, and he feels extremely light as he clumsily kisses back._

 _When they pull away Connor grins at him and gives him on last kiss on the cheek before pulling away entirely and walking to his car; Evan lifts a hand to his beaming lips and watches him drive away with a love-struck look._

Xxxxxxx

 __ They decide to keep it to themselves for now, Jared teases Evan about it but knows not to say who Evan is dating around other people, he claims he likes being the only person at school who knows._

Xxxxxxx

 __ They go to each other's houses to hang out, which means their families know; Evan is relieved when nothing bad happens because of it, though he can tell things are a bit tense in the Murphy household._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Evan's mom adores Connor though, so they end up hanging out in his house more often than not, Evan is glad they both have a place they can run to if worse comes to worse._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Connor sleeps over once, and they cuddle through the night, simply because they can. When morning comes Evan wakes up in Connor's arms and decides right then and there that he wants this, wants to wake up in the same bed as Connor Murphy for the rest of his life._

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . /-.. .-. . .- -


	3. Successful 1

Context: Connor can control when a person has a thought/memory/attitude; he can also control how they react to/act with the knowledge he feeds them.

Also no there will be no consistence in chapter length, but a lot happens in each one.

* * *

3\. Successful part 1

Connor had always known he was different, he hadn't known why until he accidentally convinced a kid who annoyed him that Connor was the scariest person in the playground. After that he experimented with his abilities, to make sure they existed, somehow, once he acknowledged that he had them, he knew how they worked.

Together with the knowledge of how his abilities worked, he also possessed the knowledge that there was someone completely vulnerable to them, and he knew what he had to do in order to re-write their mind, so for a long while he avoided looking for them; kissing sounded gross.

As he grew his control over his powers became better, and his interest in finding who was his destined mind puppet, in lack for a better term, increased. He knew they were close, and that they were bound to run into Connor eventually, but Connor didn't want to wait.

During presentation in the first day of his last year before high-school, Connor finds himself paying acute attention to the list of names the teacher goes through, trying to look for a sign of any kind.

"Evan Hansen"

"H-here"

That voice resounds in his ears, words echoing through his head, for a moment he gets a glimpse of something, hands warming his skin, arms holding him close, lips brushing against his, he gets a vague feeling of bliss; and then he comes back to reality. Connor knows Evan Hansen is made for him; so therefore, he can be the only one to have him.

It took him two years to form the plan in his head, though it had been spurred into action sooner than he expected, still, he already had almost everything ready. He worked into feeding Evan's mind with memories of the two being a couple, while he waits for Heidi Hansen to come home.

When she does he waits patiently as she makes it upstairs and into her bedroom, too exhausted to check of Evan; when he finally goes to her room she's knocked out cold. He presses his hand into her forehead and concentrates.

..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

 __ Heidi Hansen is overjoyed when her boy tells her he has a date in a giddy blur of words; he rambles too much and lets it slip that it's with a boy; Heidi comforts him and asks him to tell her more._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Heidi opens the door for a boy in dark clothing holding a bouquet of flowers, long hair tied up in a bun, obviously cleaned up for the occasion, he shifts in place.  
"Hi Ms. Hansen, I'm looking for Evan"_

 _"Come on in, he should be downstairs in a few minutes; and please, call me Heidi"_

 _"Thank you Miss- Heidi"_

Xxxxxxx

 __ Evan gets all happy whenever he talks about Connor, the boy comes over a few times, and Heidi is a bit biased towards him; after all he makes her boy so obviously happy._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Connor finally stays over for a night, and Heidi gets to see firsthand just how much he likes her son, and how much Evan likes him in return. He's a little rough around the edges but it's obvious he honestly cares for Evan._

 _She feels a little protective of him when she notes how surprised he is whenever Evan or her compliment him; she fears finding out why his reaction is so strong._

Xxxxxxx

_ **Heidi isn't surprised to see a worry stricken Connor in the waiting room when Evan breaks his arm; nor how he treats Evan like porcelain during the whole exchange.**

Xxxxxxx

 __ Heidi hopes Evan and Connor stay together, because it's clear that both of them are deeply in love with one another; she trusts Connor with him. Also, she adores Connor, and would love to have him as a part of the family; but that's beside the point._

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

Satisfied with his work he goes back to Evan, finding him in the same position as he left him; Connor covers him with the blankets and slips back into bed with him, pulling his new boyfriend into his arms. Evan curls around him instinctively, like Connor has taught his mind, and sighs contently once he's pressed flush against him.

He's more than happy to enjoy this before he has to work on the plan again; he places his head atop Evan and waves a fantasy for both of them to dream about, one where they dance together in the orchard probably a bit after Connor asked Evan to be boyfriends, drunk on life and each other, with no music but their steady heartbeats, pressed close together with matching smiles; trading a few sloppy kisses in between. Connor sleeps peacefully.

In the morning he gets to see how well the plan is working, as Heidi is entirely happy to see him, and even teases them both a bit; Connor likes her a lot. Evan is a lot more comfortable around Connor than yesterday, almost to the point he can believe they've been dating for nearly a year now.

Heidi has to go to work and Connor assures her he will drive Evan to school; he needs to activate the modification he made to Zoe when she started high school, the year he would've started dating Evan in his story; and also get a hold of Kleinman, not that he's any threat considering he can re-write Evan's mind as many times as he wants, but Connor doesn't like loose ends.

Actually Connor pulls Evan into a deep kiss that tastes like cereal, and coaxes his mind to avoid Jared until their second class, and like always meets absolutely no resistance.

He finds Kleinman quick enough, and manages to get him to follow him to the secluded part of school with a small threat. Once away from prying eyes, he pushes his hand into Jared's forehead and has to catch him when he blacks out so the connection doesn't break.

..-. .- -.- . / - . - - .-. -.-

 __ Jared is pleasantly surprised when Evan goes to tell him about being asked out, for a moment it's like they're normal friends, talking about cute girls; only Evan was talking about a cute boy instead, but same difference._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Jared watches as his friend falls heads over heels for their local bad boy; he worries about Evan until he sees the way Connor acts around him; still he asks Connor to talk one on one._

 _"_ _So Murphy, what are your intentions with my son?"_

 _"_ _Your son?"_

 _"_ _Answer the question"_

 _"_ _So you can make fun of me? No thanks"_

 _"Seriously man, he's like family"_

 _Connor sighs in resignation._

 _"_ _I just want him to be happy I guess, if I'm the person he chooses to be with then great, if not, then at least I'll have tried"_

 _Jared puts a hand on his chest._

 _"_ _Aww"_

 _Connor rolls his eyes and leaves._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Jared teases Evan and claims that he doesn't tell on him and Connor because he likes to be the only one to know, but in reality Jared would never say a word if they didn't want him to; he cares a lot more about Evan than he admits to, and would hate to see him loose something this good for his fault._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Jared can't believe it's been a year already, Evan and Connor are still grossly into each other, but not much else has changed either. Just… he wouldn't be surprised if the two end up married in the future; he sort of wants something like that; someone who looks at him the way Evan and Connor look at each other._

Xxxxxxx

_ **He doesn't see either Evan or Connor on the second day, but he's sure they'll appear soon enough.**

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . /-.. .-. . .- -

Connor breaks the connection, and after a few minutes Jared wakes up, he looks around wildly before his eyes fall on Connor, who gives him a semi-concerned, mostly annoyed look.

"I thought you would be more faithful to your dear Hansen"

Connor drops him, Jared huffs as he hits the ground but still laughs at Connor's reaction; Connor rolls his eyes.

"Don't you have a class to be late to?"

Jared whirls towards a clock on the wall, pales, and runs away like his life's on the line, Connor chuckles softly, serves him right.


	4. Successful 2

Connor has a really good control of his abilities, there's a reason for that… I'm sure.

Still with me? It's only gonna get worse, enjoy!

* * *

4\. Successful part 2

Connor watches his sister striding towards him; she looks about ready to kill him, but Connor ignores this, it won't last long.

"Where the fuck where you last night?"

"I was with my boyfriend"

Immediately he sees her demeanor change, as the memories and thoughts Connor placed in her head last year finally come forth; then she's smiling.

"Oh, how's Evan? I saw you two fighting yesterday"

"I apologized, obviously"

"He's too good for you, don't lose him"

"I won't"

Zoe gives a short nod, and starts leaving before she stops.

"Also, next time you decide to go at it with your boyfriend, maybe give some warning? Mom was worried"

Sometimes, Connor's mind meddling can influence thoughts he didn't think of building himself; the fact that Zoe is implying Connor would have sex with Evan is proof of this. Not that Connor dislikes the idea, having Evan writhe beneath him in absolute pleasure as Connor ravishes him, Evan mewling as he marks every inch of skin as his own, Evan begging him to own the boy completely; yeah, Connor really wants that, and he decides he will have it.

He goes find his boyfriend with a new objective in mind; already planning on how to make it fit in the story he's created, he can't make Evan think it's happened before, but he can convince the other that he wants it to happen, and has wanted it to happen for a while.

He picks Evan up after his latest class, Jared is walking with him now and he's clearly teasing Evan, who has the prettiest blush of his face; Connor steps in.

"Stop pestering him Kleinman"

"Look it's your knight in emo armor"

Connor ignores him in favor of Evan; he gives his boyfriend a loving smile.

"Hey"

Evan smiles back at him softly.

"Hi"

"Come on, let's go somewhere with less people"

Then Connor leans over and whispers.

"I want to kiss my boyfriend"

Evan agrees with flushed cheeks and bright smile, letting Connor lead him away; he'll never get tired of how he feels around Evan. He leads his boyfriend to an empty classroom in the more secluded part of school; and pulls him into another deep kiss, coaxing Evan into sleep so Connor can play with his mind like he needs to.

Before he can do anything his attention is pulled towards a dark spot, and he recognizes what it is, his hand goes to Evan's cast and he concentrates.

.- .-.. - . .-. . -../- . - - .-. -.-

Evan is climbing a tree with tears in his eyes, trying to get further away from the ground, further away from reality and his thoughts; but he can't escape them. He gets to the top and for a moment he feels peace, then the branch snaps.

Evan manages to catch himself on a lower branch, heart beating widely, breath coming out in pants; for a moment he's relieved.

He thinks about his mom, and how hard she works to keep both of them afloat, she'd be sad, but she would eventually move on, and she wouldn't have to worry so much. He thinks about Jared, who only ever hangs out with him because of car insurance, he wouldn't have to force himself to do that anymore. _ _He thinks about Connor,_ **whom he's put all his hope into** _; who makes Evan feel special; but Connor was amazing, he would find someone better._

He lets go of the branch. He doesn't remember much of what happened after, just the memory of laying in the ground waiting for someone to find him; _ **he doesn't remember reaching out for his phone, but he must have because Connor finds him after a bit.**

 **Connor drives him to the hospital, terribly worried about him, trying to reassure him, to keep him awake. Connor isn't allowed in the room when he gets his cast, but he promises to wait for him, and when Evan comes out he's there with his mom.**

 _"_ _Don't you dare scare me like that again!"_

 _"_ _I'm sorry"_

 _Connor deflates and pulls him into a hug._

 _"_ _God, what would've I've done if I lost you?"_

 _Evan doesn't answer, just presses his forehead against Connor, his boyfriend squeezes him like he's reassuring himself Evan is real, then pulls Evan into a slow and tender kiss; and everything's alright._

. -. -.. / .- .-.. - . .-. -. -../ - . - - .-. -.-

Connor presses a kiss to Evan's temple, squeezing his good hand into his, and wiping his tears with the other one; he doesn't have much more time, so he takes a deep breath and concentrates again.

..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

 __ Evan is on Connor's lap, exchanging heated kisses, hands tangled in his boyfriend's hair as they keep pulling back in as if magnetized. Connor stops the kiss to take of Evan's shirt, and Evan lets him, watching enthralled as his boyfriend immediately starts leaving a trail of kisses over his exposed torso.  
Connor's hand travels down to Evan's kakis, finger playing with the waist while his mouth works on Evan's collar. _

Xxxxxxx

 __ Evan wakes up panting, and he doesn't need to check to know he's hard; he pulls out his sheets and lowers his underwear. He brushes his hand over his erection and bites back a moan; getting that reaction he wraps his hand around it._

 _He thinks about Connor, and Connor's hands on him, and Connor covering him in hickies, and Connor on top of him, grinding their hips together. He starts pumping himself, coming up with more images; Connor ravishing his insides as Evan tries to meet his thrusts, Connor topping him, completely in control._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Evan wakes up after yet another sex dream, they been getting more common the more his relationship with Connor progresses, and Evan knows they won't stop until he gets the real thing. He's not one for confrontations, but he can't take it anymore._

 _"_ _I need to talk with you about something"_

 _Connor goes pale, Evan can see his mind whirling, and realizes how he sounded. He grabs a hold of his boyfriend._

 _"Oh god no! Not like that! Never like that"_

 _Connor sags in relief and puts a hand in one of Evan's._

 _"_ _You can tell me anything"_

 _Evan nods, and then takes a deep breath._

 _"_ _I want to have sex"_

 _Connor's eyes widen and he puts his hands on Evan's face._

 _"_ _Are you serious?"_

 _Evan smiles and nods, Connor grins like an idiot and pulls him into a make out session where they both can feel the other smiling._

 _"God, what did I do to deserve you?"_

. -. -../ ..-. .- -.- . / -.. .-. . .- -

Evan stirs in his arms and Connor presses another kiss into him before pulling them both into their feet. He subtly steals Evan's phone from him without his boyfriend noticing; he can't leave any evidence.

"Come on, let me walk you to class"

Evan smiles at him and lets him carry him away.


	5. Puppeteer

Some more context: In this universe Connor doesn't do drugs, he did try them once but never got into them because they hindered his powers.

Honestly, this is fucked up, but the idea is fun to write around.

* * *

5\. Puppeteer

..-. .- -.- . / - . - - .-. -.-

 __ Connor brings home someone for the very first time; Zoe recognizes the boy immediately, she doesn't need to be a genius to know the two are dating._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Connor is an entirely different person around Evan and because of Evan; he smiles a lot more, he apologizes, he screams less. Zoe sees a glimmer of the brother she once had, and decides Evan is an excellent influence; she hopes they stay together._

Xxxxxxx

 __ She only sees them acting like a couple outside of school, but he can't really blame them for it; she knows how people in school can be._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Zoe might not be as close to Connor as she once was, but she can still tell her brother is hopelessly in love with Evan Hansen. __ _But she's also sure she's going to come home one day and find them making out half naked in the couch._

Xxxxxxx

_ **Zoe sees Connor push Evan to the ground and storm away in obvious panic; she goes to comfort Evan but the boy is just worried about Connor, and that he messed up somehow. Zoe tells him Connor was the one who messed up, and that he would eventually come around, so not to worry.**

 _After all, she knows Connor loves Evan too much to let him go. __ _Honestly, the two act like newlyweds; she won't be surprised if they do end up married in the future._

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . / - . - - .-. -.-

Larry and Cynthia Murphy sit on the kitchen, waiting for their children; Zoe goes to her room as soon as she sees them, leaving Connor alone with them.

"Where were you last night?"

"I was with my boyfriend"

_ **"Oh honey, you should've told us, you know we would've let you go over"**

"I just… it was a long day, I forgot, sorry mom"

_ **"Well, make sure it doesn't happen again mister"**

"Ok dad, sorry"

..-. .- -.- . /- . - - .-. -.-

 __ They're surprised when Connor brings someone home, much less a seemingly shy quiet kid; but they aren't idiots, they know what's going on between them._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Evan is extremely charming; once he gets comfortable around them it's easy to see why Connor likes him so much._

Xxxxxxx

 __ Connor starts changing the longer he's with Evan; good changes, there are still fights sometimes, but he's a lot happier than before._

 _Connor has plenty of flaws, but Evan Hansen isn't one of them; if anything Evan is more of a redeeming quality._

Xxxxxxx

_ **"** **If you're going to college for art then I expect you to at least work part-time"**

 **"** **That's part of the plan"**

 **"** **And get married"**

 **"What? Dad you can't just-"**

 **"** **You heard me, make things official with that boy of yours"**

 **"** **Fine!"**

. -. -.. / ..-. .- -.- . / - . - - .-. -.-

"Hey uhm, I was thinking of taking Ev to the beach for our anniversary; use the department"

"Oh, that sounds lovely honey, when is it?"

"This coming weekend, so I wanted to check with you"

Larry puts a hand on his shoulder and Connor suppresses the need to jump at the contact.

"Of course, you kids have fun, but no destroying the place"

"Thanks"

He pulls away, smiling a bit.

"I'm gonna go to my room now"

"Ok, I'll call you when dinner is ready"

Connor gives her a thumbs up and rushes upstairs.

Once upstairs he locks his door, pulls out Evan's phone and turns on his computer. A quick search teaches him how to do what he needs; he follows every step carefully, the fake call is the trickiest part, but he manages somehow, he supposes all the messing with brains makes him have an easier time at messing with this.

Once he makes sure it's all done properly, he calls the Hansen household, knowing Evan will be the one to pick up.

"He-hello?"

"Hi Ev"

"Oh, hi Con, why are- why are you calling me?"

"You forgot your phone in my car, thought I'd let you know it's safe"

"Oh good"

Connor hears Evan sitting down.

"Is that- is that all?"

"Well, actually, since we're talking, I want to take you to the beach for our anniversary, my family has a place"

"Yes! Wait, _ _I thought you didn't like the beach_ "

"Well, no, but I like the idea of being alone with my boyfriend for a whole weekend"

"Oh"

"So if you still want to, you know…"

"I do!"

"Ok, great, perfect"

"_ _I can't wait!_ "

"Ok, I think that's it"

"Ok"

There's a pause, where Connor listens to Evan breathing through the phone.

"See you tomorrow Con"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

The call ends.


	6. Claimed

Oh boy! Things escalate into spicy territory; and you guys get some smut.

I have no intention of making this slow burn, because Connor doesn't have any intention of waiting either.

* * *

6\. Claimed

In the days before Friday, Connor slips in more sex fantasies into Evan's mind, for the boy to have when he goes home to sleep, and a few for when he's taking care of himself. He sneaks Evan into well-hidden places so he can make out with him and make sure his boyfriend is good and eager for what Connor has planned.

Heidi is more than happy to let Connor take Evan away for the weekend, helping Evan pack, Connor decides to spare Evan the embarrassment by not making any suggestions that they're only going there to have sex.

He gets one deep kiss before he has to drive them to the coast; which he uses to make Evan fall asleep. Connor keeps half his mind in the road, and the other half prodding into his boyfriend's mind, fixing any plot holes he left so far; he's generally very throughout but with Evan he can take his sweet time.

Amongst things he has to smooth over and connect so they make sense; Connor has to deal with the fact that Evan has a therapist, he opts for the easy solution of making Evan think the reason he's never mentioned Connor to Dr. Sherman was, first because he didn't know where they stood, and then because he was afraid his therapist would react badly to it. That settled, Connor gave Evan more memories of the two of them together, fantasies of fun dates, and tentative affection, of sharing their lives with each other, and then, after the first time, kisses exchanged between giggles, and trying to find the way it worked; until Evan gave in and let Connor take full control and then kisses became easy; all he had to do was follow his boyfriend's lead.

After a bit he lets Evan sleep, he's gonna need the rest if everything goes according to Connor's plan; it's a bit more complex than he's used to; but it's Evan Hansen, so Connor doesn't worry.

Evan wakes up when they're close, and Connor decides to drive them to a dinner before they head to the apartment; his boyfriend agrees with a yawn. Connor takes one look at Evan, disheveled and still sleepy, and pulls him into a long deep kiss, god, Connor has waited so long for this, to have Evan, and now he will own him completely.

– POV change + time skip –

Evan helps Connor carry everything into the apartment; which is bigger that Evan imagined, with space for three rooms and a kitchen-dining room that are separate from the living, also a decently sized bathroom.

After Connor gives him a short tour, they head for the master bedroom, it's obvious that the place hasn't had much use; but Evan doesn't think about it too hardly because he's pulled into a kiss by his boyfriend. It's different than normal, there's a lot more parting and re-connecting lips, hands trailing under Evan's shirt; Connor pulls away and makes eye contact, Evan nods eagerly_ _he wants this_.

Connor stared at him for a moment after he's shirtless, a hand softly caressing his side; Connor licks his lips and looks back up to Evan who nods again. Connor starts kissing and nipping at his bare torso, leaving a trail of marks that _ **have Evan moaning and gasping appreciatively**.

Once he's satisfied with his work, Connor moves to Evan's nipples, stroking one experimentally_ **Evan throws his head back with a loud gasp** ; Connor tries licking it and Evan _ _moans lewdly at the sensation_. Connor starts licking and sucking at one of his nipples, while rubbing circles with his hand on the other, and Evan _ _wraps his arms around Connor's shoulders for support_.

After another beat Connor's hands travel south, to the waistline of Evan's pants; making eye contact with Evan again, who nods a little more _ _desperately_. He helps get rid of them, kicking his shoes off first and then letting the khakis follow; Connor has him sit in the bed while he strips himself so they're equal_ _under Evan's lustful gaze_.

Once they're both in nothing but their underwear Connor joins him on the bed, climbing over Evan and pinning him into the mattress; like the first time in the orchard Evan is overcome with the feeling that this is where Connor belongs, on top of Evan, completely in control. Connor leans down to pull Evan into another heated make out session, pressing his weight on him; _ _Evan tugs at Connor's hair while he lowers his casted arm to wrap on Connor's back._

Connor pulls away and moves to kiss his way down to Evan's waist. Evan feels hot all over, and every touch from Connor _ **arouses him further than he already is** ; Connor skips over his underwear and lifts one of Evan legs so he can leave a hickies on his thigh

"_ _Ah, Connor"_

His boyfriend lifts up to give him a lustful smile.

"Yeah?"

"_ _Fuck me?_ "

"Yeah, yeah I gotta get something, strip these undies off"

With that he leaves him and goes towards the bag he had abandoned in the floor; _ _Evan feels cold, but concentrates on fully stripping himself for his boyfriend, god, he can't believe this is finally happening._

Connor also rids of his underwear before he returns to bed with a bottle of _ _lube_ ; he gazes at Evan's naked form appreciatively.

"God you're so beautiful"

_ _Evan melts at the compliment, smiling brightly at his boyfriend_. Connor lifts his legs somewhat, and opens the bottle pouring a clear paste onto his fingers; he spreads it with his thumb, fully coating three of his digits in it.

"This will be weird at first, but I promise it'll feel better, ok?"

"_ _I trust you_ "

Connor gives him a peck in his cheek, then he rubs one of the coated fingers around Evan's asshole, drawing a circle around his entrance before it starts pushing slowly in. It feels odd; he can feel himself pulsate around it as it stretches him bit by bit.

Connor gets it fully in and then starts pulling it out at the same pace, and then he repeats the action over and over; the weirdness stops short and _ _Evan is drowned in pleasure, every movement feeling better than the last_. There's another finger added after a bit, stretching his insides, scissoring as they move, _ _turning Evan into a moaning mess, his dick twitching, leaking with pre-cum_.

Soon there are three fingers in Evan, and Connor seems happy to just watch him melt at the sensations, his free hand cupped under Evan's cheek to make sure he keeps his eyes on him. Connor keeps fingering him for a couple more beats, and then pulls away, Evan whines at the emptiness he feels but stares as Connor opens the bottle of lube and pours more into his hand.

_ _Evan licks his lips_ , as his boyfriend covers his member with lube; _ _he wants Connor inside him this moment_. Connor positions himself, lifting Evan's legs to his hips, where Evan wraps them, and pushes the head in; _ _Evan lets out a loud moan as his insides are stretched again, it feels fucking amazing, he wiggles his hips down trying to take more in_ ; Connor chuckles atop him and gives him what he wants, sliding his hips forward until he's fully buried inside Evan.

_ _Evan writhes in place as he feels his boyfriend pulsating inside him_ _, desperate for Connor to fuck him into the mattress_.

"_ _M-move, Connor, move, please_ "

Connor starts thrusting into him at a slow rhythm, shifting every few thrusts as if looking for something, one particular thrust has Evan seeing white for a second, and he moans loudly to let his boyfriend know. Connor shifts so he can direct his thrusts there, still going slowly, _ **Evan feels like he'll die if he doesn't speed up**.

"Ah~ please, Connor, please"

"What do you want?"

"_ _You!_ I want you! Please, take me, please"

"Want me to ruin you? To ravish your insides?"

"Yes! Wanna be yours"

That seems to snap something in Connor, because he starts pounding into Evan's _ _sweet spot_ with abandon; reducing Evan into an incoherent mess of moans and broken calls of his boyfriend's name that sounds like pleas. _ _Evan hopes this never ends_ ; of course, it does.

It ends in overwhelming pleasure, Evan calls his boyfriend's name as he comes _ **and hums contently when he's filled with Connor's sperm**. Connor lays on top of him, his weight feeling entirely pleasant, without pulling out, panting heavily.

"Wow"

Connor chuckles at him.

"That good?"

Evan nods smiling; Connor gives him a peck on the check.

"Good"

After their breaths even out Connor pulls out of him slowly; Evan feels oddly empty but as Connor drops beside him and pulls him flush against him, he stops focusing in it.

"Sleep, you'll need it tomorrow"

Evan shivers at the implication that they'll do this again, probably more than once, the next day; _ _he likes the idea a lot_.

Evan curls around his boyfriend, places his head on the other's chest, and lets Connor's heartbeat lull him to sleep.


	7. Unplanned Confessions

Context: Now that he's fucked Evan, Connor can even change the way his body regards certain actions, like, he could cut Evan and make his brain think it tickles; luckily for Evan, Connor isn't interested in hurting him. You can argue with me here, but I think I could've made things much worse

* * *

7\. Unplanned confessions

Connor had once dreamed about waking up to see Evan Hansen in his arms, the fact that Evan was both naked and covered his marks is a definite bonus; he wants to have this every day for the rest of his life, but knows he has to wait until they finish high school. Connor doesn't mind waiting as long as he gets to have Evan regardless, and now that he has full access to Evan's mind he knows there'll be plenty of opportunities for sex.

Connor has to remember to thank Zoe for the idea, because fucking Evan was a hundred times better than he imagined, and as soon as his boyfriend wakes up, Connor will be having his seconds and thirds, maybe even fourths if he feels like it, he can certainly convince Evan to do it, especially considering how well he took the idea last night.

Connor decides to have Evan relieve part of last night in his sleep, watching as his boyfriend gets harder, feeling his own arousal growing as he thinks it. Evan wakes up panting and has a moment of disappointment before his eyes fall on Connor.

"Oh, it wasn't a dream"

"Did you want it to be?"

Evan shakes his head no vehemently, Connor smiles at him, god, it feels nice to know Evan wants him now.

"Good"

Connor pulls their bodies together, he keeps pushing until he's on top of Evan, who sighs in content; Connor presses his hard-on against Evan's, causing his boyfriend to gasp.

"Ready for round 2?"

"Oh god, take me, just take me"

Connor stretches to grab the lube, covering his member with a decent amount, he crashes his lips against Evan's before he starts pushing in with no prep; with a few alterations and additions Evan is moaning hotly into his lips, his body relishing in the sensation of being stretched like this; Connor grins. He pulls away from the kiss to look at Evan, shivering in absolute pleasure beneath him, as he bottoms up; his boyfriend keens.

"Please, Connor, wanna be yours, please"

Connor can't hold himself back; he just starts pounding into his boyfriend with abandon, completely ravishing Evan's insides, but the boy simply melts beneath him, a mess of moans and pleads to never stop. They reach their climax a lot faster, but Connor is feeling absolutely restless, he pushes that feeling into Evan who wiggles his hips as if trying to bury him deeper still; Connor lifts his boyfriend's legs and lets the other wrap them on his back.

"Round 3?"

"Yes, please, _ _never stop_ "

So Connor doesn't, he keeps going, keeps moving his hips hard enough that the entire bed shakes with them, keeps making Evan like every movement a little more than the last, making Evan crave more, doesn't stop when they orgasm again, or when Evan's good hand claws at him, or when his boyfriend calls his name in a screamed plea; not until he's satisfied.

It's late in the afternoon when they finally stop; Connor orders them a hefty meal, and gets to feed an eager Evan, gets to steal food from his boyfriend's mouth and watch him sigh happily in retaliation, gets Evan to respond in kind, feeding him with a bright smile, pushing up into his lips before he closes his mouth around something, turns Evan into someone that loves to dote and be dotted on by his boyfriend; then, when the food is gone, he adds some contact starvation so he can keep him pressed close to him.

They spend the rest of the day cuddling and exchanging affection; Connor drinks on every last second greedily, even though nothing's going to take it away from him. Now that Connor has Evan in his grasp, he plans to never let the other go.

– POV change + time skip –

Connor finally takes Evan out, exited that they're far enough from everything to not care who sees, and therefore Connor can be as affectionate as he wants in public. Evan is completely elated at being shown off, at how possessive Connor's hold on him is, at the fact that he gets to steal small kisses to Connor's chin and cheeks freely.

They relish in every second they get to be so freely together, exchanging fleeting kisses with smiles glued to their faces; Evan feels happy.

That night, when they go back to the apartment, Connor takes his time fucking him, every movement slow and stretched out, Evan can only melt completely under his boyfriend. It feels so good, so right, to be Connor's, to know he belongs to the other entirely, to have his body claimed.

This round in particular has Evan absolutely overwhelmed by emotion to the point it overflows from his lips.

"_ _I love you_ "

Connor freezes on top of him for a moment, then he starts crying silently, Evan brushes the tears away sheepishly for a few beats before his boyfriend crashes their lips together desperately.

"I love you"

Over.

"I love you"

And over.

"I love you so much"

And over again, pressing teary lips and confessions against Evan's mouth, and Evan gets teary eyed himself as he responds in kind. After they calm down a bit, Connor smirks at Evan and pulls almost entirely out before pounding back inside him, making him arch out of the bed.

Evan's lips form a pleased smile as his boyfriend repeats the action over and over, going a little harder and deeper each time, _ _Evan is in heaven right now_.


	8. Finish line

8\. Finish line

Connor is fucking joyous, not only did he have someone made entirely for him, but he was all Connor's now. He took every chance he got to drink on the fact that Evan Hansen was in love with him.

Evan loved Connor, and that meant he was fully reciprocating every affection Connor threw his way, also now Connor had a free pass to ravish him whenever so long as he was careful about it; though the idea of Evan being addicted to sex was enticing, only Connor was allowed to be aware of that side of him, therefore he couldn't have people walking on them.

It was a lot easier to re-write Evan's mind after sex too, which meant Connor was being as self-indulgent as he wanted; turning his boyfriend into a sex machine, and getting him into everything Connor liked. He also made Evan the perfect boyfriend, understanding, accepting, and absolutely smitten with Connor.

He particularly liked seeing Evan light up whenever he saw Connor, and the look of adoration he had permanently fixed to him now whenever they were together.

Heidi hardly ever comes into the Hansen household, which means Connor has Evan all to himself pretty often, so far he's managed to have Evan ride him, and accept having Connor cover him practically head to toe in hickies, and leaving scratch marks on Connor's back, not to mention quite the collection of hickies for himself.

Time passes faster now that Connor has someone to spend the idle time with, and what's left of Evan's true conscience has been adamant to get him to at the very least graduate; he doesn't mind keeping that alive.

Prom night comes and goes, and then graduation, and then Connor busies himself in finding an apartment with the help of his parents; it takes a bit to convince Heidi to accept the idea of the Murphys paying for the place her son will be staying at, but she agrees eventually, due to Evan talking to her.

Connor latches his mouth high into Evan's neck as he enters him, savoring the mewls and whines it earns him, as Evan clings into his shoulders for dear life. Connor leaves another pretty mark on Evan before moving to claim his boyfriend's mouth as he starts building his pace.

Evan curls his legs around his back, allowing him to get good and deep inside him, where Connor is quick to find the other's sweet spot, and then finally lets himself go.

"Fuck Connor~"

Connor hums appreciatively as he finds another empty spot to leave a mark in, speeding up just so, enough to cause Evan to arch into him with a high-pitched moan.

"Ah~ please, I'm all yours, please"

Connor smirks to himself and starts pounding into Evan, who's reduced to a moaning mess, the only coherent thing out of him are broken calls of Connor's name.

"C-close, so close!"

Connor becomes a bit harsher, Evan claws at his back in retaliation, and they both come undone together.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Xxxxxxx

"I have something important to ask you"

"O-ok"

Connor takes the other's hands in his, they're shaking; he kneels down and looks up at the boy who was made for him. He releases on of the hands to get out a box and awkwardly open it.

"Would you marry me?"

"_ _Yes!_ Oh god, Connor, yes!"

Connor smiles widely, releasing the other hand to slip the ring on the finger, before he stands up and gathers Evan in his arms, lifting him up and twirling him around; his fiancée laughs brightly as he does this. When he puts Evan back down he's pulled into a happy, loving kiss, which he returns with everything he has, leaving his fiance breathless.

"I love you so fucking much"

Evan smiles sweetly at him and presses their foreheads together.

"I love you too"

Xxxxxxx

Connor licks his lips as Evan seats himself on him, letting out a very lewd moan as he falls the last inch into Connor's lap; he's quick to draw him into a searing kiss. They stay like that a bit, kissing and taking their time marking the other, before Evan starts moving, he only gets a few thrusts in before Connor grows frustrated and stands up with him.

"Connor~!"

He moves purposely towards their bedroom, moving quickly and harshly, as Evan clings onto him for dear life and loudly marks just how much he's enjoying this. Once in the bedroom Connor throws Evan into bed and does quick work of re-entering him.

"Ah~ yours, please yours~"

He finds his sweet spot easily and helps Evan reposition himself, before pounding into it with abandon, fucking his husband into the mattress.

Xxxxxxx

"Have I told you how beautiful you are in the morning?"

Evan blushes but smiles warmly at him.

"You look very handsome yourself"

Connor kisses his cheek, Evan pulls him back to his mouth for a pleading kiss; this is something that developed in Connor's quest to fuck Evan into perfection, his husband would initiate this type of kisses knowing full well that they drove Connor mad.

"Someone's eager"

"It's our honeymoon; I think I'm allowed to ask for seconds"

"But can you handle the thirds and fourths and fifths?"

"You know I want them too"

"Good, I'm going to fuck you senseless"

He gets back inside him with no prep, and it's nice to see his powers in full action as Evan mewls approvingly, once fully in he pauses to kiss his husband, who has all but melted beneath him.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Connor is never going to let him go, but Evan doesn't want him to leave him, he's made sure of it; so he enjoys himself fully as he reduces his husband into a moaning mess. He's completely in control.


End file.
